


New Year´s Eve

by TopDog001



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopDog001/pseuds/TopDog001
Summary: Shameless fluff, as a little apology gift for not updating during holidays.





	

 

Christmas. It is hard to define what is Christmas these days or what it should be, what it means for you or for the rest of the world. Mostly we imagine a colorful tree, presents, great food and some people imagine a lot of snow. Streets are filled with music, crazy decoration, and strange smells. People are smiling and laughing or angrily arguing about, well about almost everything.

Yeah, Christmas as the holiday of peace, family, and love has this strange ability to make people emotional, make them think more about the past, present and future. This holiday makes people crazy and too sensitive.

 

As kids, we dream about toys and stuff we want and mostly can´t get. Just rarely the Santa or whoever does the job at your place can get exactly what you wished for. So, Christmas becomes the time when we learn how to live with our disappointments, how to move on when the day you want to be perfect turns out not so perfect at the end.

 

When we grow up it gets even worse. Christmas loses its magic. The lights are not so bright and colorful suddenly. Magical Christmas time changes into few days we are off of the work. We have to cope with bigger disappointments than not getting a pink pony or police car under the tree.

 

After you lose one of your parents, your brother, godmother or any close family member Christmas is not the same anymore. It throws special weight on your shoulders. When you lose a child, that weight pushes you to the ground. There is no coming back from that. Even if you find a way to cope and you move on in some way, it will still haunt you.

 

No need to say, ending up in a prison doesn’t really help the matter. Most of the women have no Christmas spirit at Wentworth and those few who have it, they make it just worse. Being cheerful and trying to embrace the Christmas in a prison is a mission impossible. Wearing silly hats, singing Christmas carols and placing small and silly Christmas decor everywhere is a sure way to end up in medical.

Grumpy and moody women have a very short fuse, they explode easily and before you know it – your nose is bleeding before you have a chance to finish that happy Christmas song.

 

 

 

Bea Smith never really cared for Christmas. She made them as good as she could for Debbie, but with Harry around it was hard. All that fuss, preparations and faking the happy family in front of friends was exhausting  - for both of them. Plus to that, Harry was drunker than usually and of course, his frustration needed somewhere to vent.

 

Being in Wentworth, especially after losing Debbie changed her world completely and between a lot of other things she lost Christmas in that change for good.

But young, fierce, blondes are capable of changing your life very easily. Yeah, they do. Especially ones with blue eyes, contagious smile, and firm butt. Alright yes – it took a while for Bea to embrace this “I´m not gay or am I?” thing, but when she did, hell yeah. Her appreciation for sex and female body skyrocketed over the roof and way into the universe. Even if still - let's be honest, maybe it is not the female body per se, just Allie. Allie Novak with all what she is and who she is. With firm butt, mesmerizing eyes and the biggest warmest most understanding and loving heart in the world.

 

 

 

H1 had the best Christmas possible in prison. Thanks to Franky Doyle and a huge package addressed to her girls. They got few collective gifts mostly stuff for their small kitchen, homemade cookies, and a board game. Of course, everyone got a personal gift too. Some very thoughtful and useful gifts others not so much. Well, you can imagine how Franky loves to tease and make fun.

 

At the end everyone was happy and they all had an awesome time. For Bea, the best part was when Allie dragged her with some cookies and a lone candle to the equipment room in the kitchen. Their secret place. They were sitting on the floor facing each other munching on the cookies in the orange glow of the candle light.

 

They couldn’t stay for too long just about forty minutes, but it was perfect. Just the two of them in a quiet and peaceful harmony, talking about the craziness of their days and about how Franky made Christmas for everyone. After swallowing the last cookie Allie climbed into Bea’s lap and enveloped her in a bear hug. Legs and arms wrapped around the redhead holding her tight as a leech. Bea held her close and nuzzled her neck inhaling deeply filling up her lungs with her most beloved scent. They kissed and cuddled softly without any intention to take it further, just enjoying being close.

 

 

 

Bea smiled as soon as her brain sufficiently woke up and she felt Allie’s soft skin under her hand. The young blonde is tightly wrapped around her. They haven’t slept separately since getting together but that doesn’t stop  Bea from being thankful for waking up with the blonde every morning. She presses her lips to Allie’s forehead just enjoying the touch. She inhaled deeply while her mouth stayed on the soft warm skin. Bea felt so content and happy.

 

This feeling is not foreign to her. It was a long time ago, but it is burned into her memory forever. She used to do this with Debbie when she was a baby, right after they brought her home from the hospital. She stayed up long hours holding and rocking her little baby girl. Her arms were cradling the small bundle while her lips were pressed to her forehead. Relishing in the smell drifting into her nose with soft warm skin pressing to her lips. Nothing can describe or match the bond and strength of maternal love. It is sacred and unique. What she feels towards Allie is unique too, though. Unique, strong and indescribable. Bea could feel it with every rise of her chest, with every breath she takes and every heart beat.

Bea stirred little bit under the blonde, pulling her closer while softly kissing her forehead.

\- Allie, - she whispered – wake up beautiful. Please wake up. – Bea runs her hands over Allie’s back pushing into her muscles little bit to wake her. – Allie, sweetheart wake up! – She feels movement and then she hears soft groaning. Bea smiles and her kisses become harder peppering Allie’s slowly waking up face.

Allie smiles groggily when she feels Bea’s kisses all over her face. It is nice and cute even if it must be very soon or late at night.

\- What is it?

Bea laughs and tucks a loose strand of hair behind the blonde's ear.

\- It's New Year soon.

Allie’s eyes are wide open and clear from sleep in the instant.

\- Fuck! Did I miss it? Did you let me sleep through it?

Allie asks worriedly and slightly confused. Bea smiles and kisses her softly on those pink soft lips.

\- No, we are on time. That is why I´m waking you.

Allie smiles at her brightly and gives her the kiss back then snuggling into Bea’s chest.

\- How much time do we have?

\- Enough if we get out of the bed right now.

Allie tightens her grip on the older woman and sighs. They have decided to spend the New Years Eve alone and join the others just for midnight. The governor allowed them to have a small party and everyone else was there. Bea and Allie decided to stay in their cell and just enjoy the quiet privacy. They were talking and sharing stories from their past until the blonde started drifting off.

 

They both quickly pulled their pants on and left the cell and H1. They were walking down the hallway hand in hand smiling and giggling. Allie looked sideways at the woman walking next to her and smiled. Bea Smith is simply incredible. Allie has fallen for her no-nonsense badass attitude. For the woman with a tough life, hard choices, who was not afraid to fight for herself and what is right. By now she knows the other side of Bea Smith. The loving, caring, funny and attentive. There is no way she could love her more. Allie was yanked out of her thoughts by a tug on her hand.

\- Bea, - she looked at the redhead with confusion – where are we going? This is the wrong way.

\- No, it’s not. – Bea smirked as they walked towards the end of the hallway.

\- What is going on? Bea, the girls are waiting for us.

\- Don’t worry about the girls. Trust me! – Bea said as they stopped in front of the gate. Allie rolled her eyes, it was a dead end. The gate was closed and even if it was not. It led to nowhere. Actually, it led to the yard entrance, but that was closed as well as the other gates on the connecting hallway. Before she had a chance for a sarcastic comment she heard steps and instantly cuddled closer to Bea. The older woman just squeezed her hand.

\- You have thirty minutes Smith! – Mister Jackson said as soon as he came into sight and slid his card through the sensor opening the gate. Bea walked past him pulling Allie with herself and stopping in front of the yard door waiting for the guard to open it.

\- Thank you mister Jackson, I really appreciate it.

Mister Jackson smiled at them and opened the heavy metal door. Allie walked through the door first, she wanted to walk, but Bea did not follow her and Allie did not want to let go of her hand, so she stopped in her track. She turned her head to see Bea thank the guard again.

\- I owe you one mister, Jackson.

\- That you do Smith. Go, your time is ticking!

\- Thank you, mister Jackson! – Allie smiled at the man as she felt Bea’s hand slipping out of hers and then she felt an arm wrapping around her waist. The silence was shortly interrupted by the closing door. They walked in tight embrace into the middle of the yard and lied down as they always do. Allie turned her head to look at Bea.

\- Do you think we will see the fireworks? – She looked back at the clear night sky. – I don’t think so, we are too far. But this is more than amazing anyway. Look at the sky! I have no idea when I saw stars last time. Thank you! – She turned towards Bea again and kissed her cheek.

\- I couldn’t convince him to give us champagne, though. He said I take the yard or nothing.

Allie giggled and curled into Beas side.

\- It’s perfect, I would prefer yard to champagne anytime. Do you think it is after midnight already?

Bea shook her head.

\- No, it’s not.

\- How do you know? Do you have a watch? Where did you get it?

Bea laughed.

\- No, I don’t have a watch. – She kissed the blonde softly. – Keep your eyes on the sky.

Allie obeyed and turned onto her back, but she was little annoyed with her girlfriend who preferred starring at the sky to cuddling. Even if honestly, the night sky is not something she will see anytime soon.

\- I don´t think that we will see the fireworks, but maybe we can hear them. Yeah, I know it is not the same, but at least we will know it is midnight. – Then it hit her. - Ohh, Bea! That was your plan, smart. – She turned on her side and kissed the redhead soundly. It supposed to be just a small peck, but she couldn’t help herself and deepen the kiss. Allie quietly moaned when her tongue slid into Bea´s mouth. There is nothing better in this world then kissing Bea Smith. She smiled into the kiss enjoying the smooth feeling of Bea’s tongue swirling around hers when she was startled by a strange whistling noise and a loud bang.

\- Wau that sounded close! – she pulled away a little bit just to whisper. – Happy New Year Bea! – She latched onto the redhead's lips just to be pushed away after five seconds. She was about to pout and complain when another loud bang echoed over the yard. Bea pushed her shoulders and rolled her onto her back.

\- Geez Allie! Look up!

Just as Allie landed on her back there was another whistling heard and now she saw that the loud bang was followed by a rain of green sparks erupting on the dark sky. Shortly it was followed by red, blue and then green again.  Allie felt her heart racing in her throat. She squeezed the warm hand holding hers. God knows how Bea pulled this off. A Huge smile spread across her face. She pulled Bea’s hand into her chest and grabbed it with her other hand as well squeezing tightly. The fireworks erupted into double red and green mass of sparkles lightening up the sky and then slowly disappearing while falling down.

 

Bea turned her head to watch Allie. She is so beautiful. Her blonde hair is softly shining in the moonlight. Her face is graced with a huge smile and the fireworks are sparkling in her eyes. Bea felt pure joy spreading a wide smile on her face too. She was little grumpy and sad during Christmas. She had a hard time fighting her emotions and pretend to be happy for Allie’s sake. The young woman never complained. She took Bea’s mood in stride and respected her feelings enough to not push her or force her to be happy. Allie was happy with the little her girlfriend offered and that is why Bea went all out to make it up to her on New Year's Eve.

 

Bea kissed Allie’s cheek when the last firework exploded. The young woman turned her head and they kissed softly with love. The sudden silence after the fireworks went quiet was disturbed by a loud scream.

\- Happy New Year Red! Happy New Year Allie! – Frankie’s voice echoed on the prison walls followed by the softer voice of Bridget Westfall.

\- Happy New Year you two!

Allie’s face lit up with the recognition. Of course! Franky Doyle! Who else. They both looked in the direction of the parking lot yelling in unison.

\- Happy New Year!

Allie kissed Bea once more keeping it passionate but short before tucking her head under the other woman's chin and comfortably wrapping herself around her.

\- They won't get into trouble for this, right?

Bea chuckled.

\- Not for sure, don’t worry. Franky has it covered.

Allie smiled. Bea Smith is the living and walking proof that love is capable of everything. That love knows no time, space or boundaries. Love is power, love is strength, love is magic. Her first Christmas and New Year in prison were one of the best she ever had. Thanks to the love of Bea Smith.


End file.
